The First Cut is the Deepest
by darkangel9314
Summary: Having secrets is something Elena Gilbert knows all too well. She would never tell her parents that she cuts herself or one of her best friends that she's sleeping with one of their boyfriends, but when Damon finds out her big secret will she be able to keep every other secret she has under wraps?
1. Chapter 1

The First Cut is the Deepest

Chapter 1

Elena inhaled and exhaled as Damon stepped closer to her. She knew she shouldn't do this. After all Damon was the most popular guy in school and if anyone found out that she was fucking Caroline Forbes's perfect straight A boyfriend then she would be committing social suicide, but at that moment she didn't care.

Damon had been so nice and sweet to her while they grew up together. Plus it wasn't like Caroline was that great of a person. She saw the looks she gave Stefan Salvatore when Damon wasn't looking as if she had ended up with the wrong brother. After all it wouldn't surprise her if Stefan and Caroline were fucking behind Damon's back. It would explain the reason why Damon was here and not with Caroline tonight.

"Damon-"

Damon brought their lips together. It wasn't the first time they had had sex. They had been having sex ever since Damon found Stefan and Caroline kissing on their couch. Damon had showed up at Elena's house and she still remembered it as if it was yesterday.

A knock sounded at her door and Damon had charged in when she answered it. It was a good thing that she had been alone. Now in present times he was pulling her shirt up. Back then she had asked him what he was doing there and he had pressed her up against the wall.

"I'm going after what I want." He had said kissing her.

They had had sex that night just like she knew they were going to have sex tonight. In present times he lifted her up and carried her to her bed taking her pants off after he had done it. She exhaled running her hands through her hair.

Being with Damon had always felt good, but for some reason she thought tonight would be better. She laid there as Damon leaned down to kiss her and boy was it ever a kiss. Caroline must had done something to upset Damon this time.

"What did Caroline do to get you this turned on?" she said pressing her lips to his as he squeezed her boobs.

"I finally caught them sleeping together. I confronted Stefan about it and he told me it's been going on for as long as Caroline and I have been dating. She's been cheating on me for two whole years Elena. And now I'm done putting up with it."

He kissed Elena again unclasping her bra so he could suck on her perfectly erect nipples. She stared at the cuts on her arm as Damon's mouth continued suckling her breast. She let out a little moan of protest as he stopped kissing his way down her belly and undoing the button to her jeans.

She didn't know how much longer she could stand Damon not being inside her. She gasped in pleasure as his tongue hit the spots that drove her absolutely crazy. He pulled her pants and underwear off the rest of the way as well as his and positioned himself towards her opening. He penetrated her with one quick thrust and she gasped as Damon became rougher and rougher with his sex. She loved the way Damon felt inside her. She moaned and kissed him back as he threw her back down on the bed.

When they were finished Elena got dressed and Damon gave her a kiss sending a tingling down her spine. She knew this was wrong, but she just couldn't help herself.

"Thank you for tonight. I really needed it."

Elena nodded as Damon left her house. She went into the kitchen and saw her parents making out. She really hated how openly they could display their relationship when her and Damon were forced to hide it. She went upstairs and grabbed the razor she enjoyed using on herself. Usually after she had sex with Damon she would place one cut on her skin for how bad of a person she thought she was. She dropped the blade and put rubbing alcohol on the cut so it wouldn't get infected. The last thing she needed was her parents finding out about her activities. She exhaled and left the bathroom leaving her secrets behind with her.


	2. Chapter 2

The First Cut is the Deepest

Chapter 2

Elena sighed waking up with a pool of blood by her wrist. It had dried up since she had cut it, but it still did a number on her sheets. She sighed sitting up straight and went to her straightener to face another day where she had to pretend that her and Damon were just friends.

Her phone rang signaling an incoming call when Elena answered it hoping that it would be anyone besides Damon.

"Hello."

"What's up bitch? Have you stopped obsessing over Salvatore yet?"

"Very funny Bonnie. Now why did you really call?"

"Because I think I have found the one way for you to stop obsessing over Damon."

"Alright I'll bite. What is it?"

"It's not an it, it's a who."

"Alight fine. Who is it?"

"I have this friend named Liam who is completely interested in you. You should come meet him tonight at Kai's party."

"I don't know Bonnie-"

"Listen Elena. You know I love you, but this chasing after Damon thing is getting kind of pathetic. I mean do you think he really loves you? No he's with Caroline so you should respect it and move on. Don't be one of those girls Elena."

Elena bit the inside of her lip. She already was one of those girls.

"Okay fine. I'll meet him, but he better be cute."

"Thank God. I promise Elena you won't regret this."

She just hoped that Bonnie was right.


	3. Chapter 3

The First Cut is the Deepest

Chapter 3

Elena sighed as she entered the Kai's house. She knew that she didn't want to be here, but Bonnie had insisted and like the good best friend that she was Elena couldn't resist. So she sucked up her pride and searched around in the string of party goers until she found Bonnie talking to some guy. Elena had to admit that he was cute, but he was still no Damon Salvatore.

Bonnie smiled as she looked at Elena and then back at the mysterious stranger.

"There you are." Bonnie said giving Elena a hug.

She turned around so they were now facing the guy.

"Liam this is my best friend Elena. Elena this is Liam."

Liam exteneded his hand which Elena took and shook it. He had a firm grip which Elena liked in her men.

"Hi I'm Liam."

"I'm Elena, but i'm pretty sure Bonnie has already informed you of that."

"She failed to mention how hot you really are."

"Ugh thanks."

"Would you like to dance?"

"Sure."

Elena grabbed Liam's hand as they went out to the dance floor. He pulled her closer to him as she looked at the rest of the party goers. That's when she saw him. Damon and he was with her. Elena forced herself to focus on Liam. If Damon saw them hopefully he would finally come to his senses and dump his girlfriend.

Elena moved closer as Liam's hands moved down to her butt. Usually Elena would have slapped them away by now, but she knew Damon was watching, so she might as well give him a show. After all he did deserve it. And she would do anything to get him to come to his senses.


	4. Chapter 4

The First Cut is the Deepest

Chapter 4

Elena was focusing on doing her laundry when she heard her cellphone ring. She grabbed it not recognizing the number and answered her phone.

"Hello?" she asked folding one of her many shirts.

"Hey Elena, It's Liam."

"Hey, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you were doing anything today."

"No not really. Why?"

"I was wondering if you maybe wanted to grab some lunch with me."

"Ugh. Sure. Why not?"

"Great. I'll see you in a minute."

"See you in a minute."

Elena hung up and did the rest of her laundry as she waited for Liam. It wasn't a date, but it sure as hell would probably feel like one.

She got dressed just in time to hear the doorbell ring and opened it up for Liam. He smiled taking her in.

"So where do you want to go?"

"There's a carnival going on downtown. You want to go to it."

"Sure."

Liam smiled as Elena got into his car. She had to admit that it was pretty nice for a high school student

"Nice car."

Liam chuckled as Elena breathed in the new car scent. It was different then Damon's car, but there was also charm in it. Elena frowned. She didn't want to be thinking about Damon when she was on a date with Liam. After all Liam was cute and wasn't attached to anyone else. She sighed and looked out the window. This was going to be a long day.

When they got to the carnival, Liam took Elena's hand. She didn't really want him to, but she really couldn't complain about it. They walked across the carnival and even went on a few rides. That's when it happened.

Liam was telling a joke, when Elena saw him. Damon. He was holding Caroline's hand when they stopped in front of her and Liam. Talk about awkward.

Elena sighed as she gripped Liam's hand tighter.

"Hello Elena. Who's this charming man?" Damon asked as Caroline snuggled in closer.

"This is Liam. Liam this is Damon and Caroline."

"Nice to meet you." Liam said.

Damon shook Liam's hand as he cast Elena a snide glance.

"Nice to meet you Liam. Hey maybe we can all go on a double date sometime."

"That would be nice."

"Well i'll see you later Elena." Damon said taking Caroline away as Elena was left to wonder what the hell had just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

The First Cut is the Deepest

Chapter 5

All she wanted to do was go home, but for whatever reason something kept her on that playground. She had just came there to get her mind off of things, but not even the best plans succeeded sometimes. So now her she was sitting on a cold swing waiting for something that she had no idea what it was. She sighed and started to swing. If she was waiting for something she might as well entertain herself while she was at it.

Elena felt the rush of wind in her hair and the peace in her body before she heard the voices. The voices were very familiar and they were muffled, but it stopped her dead in her tracks to listen. She knew those voices. It was Caroline and Damon and she knew if Caroline saw her it would just be another fight for her, but she had no where to hide, so she would just have to face her like a true adult. Elena sighed and turned around just in time to see Caroline and Damon approach her.

"You have got to be kidding me." Caroline said crossing her eyes in frustration.

Caroline had never really been her biggest fan, but she never expected her to be this cold to her.

"What's your problem?" Elena said mimicking Caroline's gestures.

"My problem is you because every time I turn around there you are. Why can't you just leave me and Damon alone, because as far as i'm concerned he doesn't want a stupid little twiggy twit like yourself."

"Caroline, that's enough." Damon said giving her his side eye.

"You have got to be kidding me. You're defending her yet again. Ugh. Whatever. I've had enough of this. I'm going home." Caroline said shoving him away and shoving Elena with her shoulder as she passed by.

Damon sighed as she watched Caroline leave. She seriously didn;t know why she was hanging onto a relationship going nowhere, but it was none of Elena's business so she would just wait and see what happened. In the meantime she had another thing to take care of.

Sighing she turned to face Damon and was surprised when she saw him sitting on the swing,.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm swinging I heard it's good for calming down. Did you want to join me?"

"No, I don't ."Elena said while walking away.


	6. Chapter 6

The First Cut is the Deepest

Chapter 6

Elena picked up her pace as fast as she could so she could escapee her bodies yearning for Damon Salvatore. The last thing she had expected was for him to be in the park that night when all she wanted was a damn minute of peace. She should have known that those never existed. They were just the calm before the storm.

A hand wrapped around her arm swinging her around and stopping her only a foot away from him. She was so close to Damon that she could see the blues in his eyes as well as the salty taste of his lips. They were so close to hers and she couldn't help but want to take a taste of them just for old times sake, but she just couldn't. She couldn't get down to that level again. No matter how much she loved Damon Salvatore she had to remember that he was with Caroline Forbes and she was perfect in every way. Why the hell would Damon ever want more. And yet somehow he did. She could see it in his eyes. The desire she had seen there countless times. She wished she could give into that desire, but as always it looked as if she had to be the responsible one in this.

"What do you want with me? Haven't I been through enough? All you ever do is play head games with me Damon. I don't know how much more I can take. One minute you're with Caroline and than the next you're fucking me. Who do you want Damon? Who do you need?" she asked her voice dropping to a whisper on the last question as if she was trying to seduce him and in a way she knew she kind of was. She couldn't help it. It was Damon Salvatore after all.

"I thought it was obvious. I want you Elena. I want all of you and I don't care what the consequences are to that."

Before she knew it their lips met together in a passionate kiss making them grow more hungry for each other with every passing his. She titled her head to the other side as she felt his hands go to her button up shirt and rip it open. Buttons splayed everywhere as Elena broke the kiss gasping. Elena knew she shouldn't have gave in to her desires, but sometimes they were just too strong for her to stop.

She brought her and Damon's lips back together as she felt him lower her to the ground. Her back hit grass and dirt as he peeled off the rest of her shirt trailing kisses down her throat as she unbuttoned his shirt careful not to ruin it like he did hers.

When she had successfully gotten all the buttons off, he broke away to get his skirt off as he hooked his fingers into the belt loops of her jeans. She lifted her butt off the ground making her jeans and underwear slip away as she laid there in just her bra and she had a feeling he would soon want that gone too.

When he moved to his neck destination, Elena moved her hands to his belt and undid it slipping his jeans and boxers down his legs as his erection sprang free showing her just how much he wanted her. She knew exactly everything she wanted to do with it, but she would wait until he was finished unclasping her bra before she took is length in her mouth.

When she felt the cold breeze on her breast. She spanked Damon's ass in a sign that she wanted him to do that one thing he showed her. He nodded showing his understanding as he moved his hips up to her shoulder and put his penis in her mouth making her take his full length as he continued to thrust into her mouth.

A moan settled deep within his throat as he pushed further and further into her mouth as she sucked and teased until he couldn't take it anymore. He removed his length from her mouth and returned the favor by going down on her making her cry out for him just as much as he had cried out for her. She knew they were going to go further than this. It was inevitable at this point.

When he felt as if she was satisfied enough he removed his mouth and his fingers as he positioned himself at her entrance, but this was not how she wanted him this time as she surprised him by flipping them over so he would be the one on his back. She wanted him to really look at her. She wanted to show him how a real woman felt when they were slamming down on his dick. She would show him that it was her that made him feel good, not Caroline Forbes, but Elena Gilbert. The girl he was meant to be with. His soulmate.

Damon's eyes reflected shock yet pleasant surprise as she lowered herself down on his length taking him further and further into her as she rocked her hips in time with his finally feeling complete unaware that while all of this was occurring between them someone was watching in the distance.

Caroline stood behind a nearby bush narrowing her eyes slightly as she watched Elena Gilbert fuck the shit out of her boyfriend. She watched Damon and Elena move in perfect sync as fury flooded through her. Who did that little bitch think she was taking things that weren't hers. With as much strength as she could muster Caroline forced herself to move away from the scene and back to her car knowing full well that she would get back at that tramp Elena Gilbert even if it was the last thing she would ever do.


End file.
